The Reapers Shadow
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Sarutobi dies sealing the Kyubii into Naruto's sisters, because of this he grows up feeling unwanted and his training is neglected. But unknown to everyone, the Shinigami not only placed the soul of Kyuubi within Naruto, but he also blessed Naruto with several gifts. He'll take the shinobi world by storm. Overly Powerful! Genuis! Neglected! ANBU! Traitor! Naruto. NO PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Naruto they belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively._

 ** _Okay, before I start you need to know:_**

 _-Naruto, Narumi, and Natsumi are triplets with Naruto being the youngest of the three with Narumi being the oldest and Natsumi the middle._

 _-This is a Naruto neglected story, and unlike the other stories I've read where he is neglected, leaves and comes back forgiving them for whatever they did to him, mine won't be like that. He's going to hold a deep hatred for his family and the people in Konoha who wronged him._

 _-This is a story I adopted from, **VisordEspada Ichigo Shirosaki** , unlike the original, Naruto will not have Kyoka Suigetsu as his zanpakuto, but the one I'll give him will be another illusion based blade, and whose abilities are similar, yet differ from Kyoko Suigetsu, __and instead of him finding the Hogyoku, the orb of power was sealed into him along with Kyuubi's soul by the Shinigami on the same night he placed Kyuubi's chara within his sisters._

 _-Naruto will also have the Shun Shun Rikka's. Why? Because I felt like adding the fairies, that's why._

 _-Naruto will have the powers of a Shinigami such as: Longevity, he'll have two Zanpakuto, the use of Kido spells, Hoho (Shunpo, Senka, Utsusemi and even speed clones) and Hakuda._

 _From the Espada's he'll gain: Bala, Cero, Descorrer, Heirro, Pesquisa and Sonida._

* * *

 _ **Prologue:** October 10th_

Deep underground, where seals were placed around every corner of the room, was a hidden chamber. Lying upon the only bed in the room, was a red head woman who, with every grunt, yelled curses towards her scared husband, who'd flinch at every word being uttered by the Kyuubi container. "Damn you Minato! I'm going to rip your balls out through your..." she was cut off by another yell pf pain.

"Now Kushi-chan, calm down."

A glare was thrown at the Yondaime Hokage who practically coward under the stare. "Don't tell me to calm the fuck down, Minato. You're not the one who is pushing out twins. So until you are, don't tell me to calm the fuck down." she screamed.

Biwako smiled as she patted Kushina's legs, "Alright, it's time, you ready Kushina." A yell was the only response the Sandaime's wife received as she urged the redhead to push. "Come on Kushina, you're doing good. One more push, I see the head. Take a deep breath and push."

With a final yell from Kushina, a wail from a baby filled the room, "Ugh." Kushina panted, sweat dripping down her forehead, before she grunted with a small yelp.

"A girl." Biwako called out, handing the bundle towards a nurse who quickly grabbed the baby and went to get her cleaned while Biwako got ready to deliver the next one. A few seconds later and another yell from the redhead, the second baby was pushed out.

Kushina heaved, taking in a gulp of air before releasing it, as she opened tired eyes. "Another girl." Biwako commented, as she gave the nurse the other baby, and turned towards Minato who was holding his first born. "So what do you plan to name them?"

With a wide smile, Minato looked up. "The first born is Narumi while the other one is Natsumi. I must say, I'm sort of disappointed that we didn't get a boy. I was planning to name the boy Naruto, after the character in Jiraiya-sensei first book."

With a smile, the nurse walked over to the bed and gave the second daughter to the mother, who gave an exhausted smile as she ran a finger down her daughters face.

Biwako smiled, "Maybe next time, Hokage-sama." she called out with a laugh after seeing the incredulous look Kushina threw her, but a surprise scream caused all eyes to turn towards the bed. "What is it Kushina?"

The nurse was quick to take the bundle from the redhead before any harm could come to the infant. "I don't know." she panted.

"What is it? What's going on?" Minato called out, frantic.

Biwako's gasp caused the blond as well as the nurse to glance at her in concern, "There is another. A third baby." Minato's eyes widened in shock, before glancing at Kushina who was screaming, forcing their third child out. With a final yell, the baby was out. All was silent escape the gasp coming from the redhead, until Biwako decided to speak up, "Well Hokage-sama, it seems like you'll be getting your wish after all."

Minato, who had walked over to his wife, looked up, "What?" he questioned, placing Narumi on the bed beside Kushina as he accepted Natsumi from the nurse who walked over to retrieve the last of the Hokafe's kids.

"A boy. Your last child is a boy." she stated, handing the baby to the nurse who immediately set out to clean the boy. "He's quite adorable and very quiet. If it wasn't for the fact he was breathing, I would've thought something was wrong with him."

"He's alright though?"

Biwako laughed with a nod of her head. "He's fine. It's not too unusual to have a silent baby. Though most of them are born from the Uchiha's or Hyuga family." The nurse walked over and handed the boy to Minato, who smiled at the sight of his son.

"But the doctor told us we'd be having twins, not triplets." Kushina called out, trying to sit up only to get pushed down by her husband, earning his an annoyed look. "Why couldn't the doctor see the third?"

"In some rare occasions it happens." Before Biwako could continue, a figure appeared in the room. "What?" she yelled, before she was slammed against a wall, losing consciousness almost immediately upon contact.

Minato placed Natsumi and Naruto on the bed next to their older sister and mother as he stood to face the masked man who revealed himself. "What do you want? How did you get pass the seals?" he called out.

A laugh escaped the unknown man, "So many questions, Yondaime, but the only thing you need to know is my purpose here, and that is the removal of Kyuubi. I wish to use the nine tails to destroy Konoha."

Trying to pull herself up, the redhead glanced at her husband, "Take them, Minato." Kushina called out, weakly, tired from child birth. Seeing the look he was getting, Minato gave a hesitant nod, knowing his wife would never forgive him should anything happen to the three.

"I'll be right back Kushina." he whispered, as he grabbed the three infants and vanished in a flash of yellow only to appear in the Namikaze mansion. Walking into the room where the cribs were set up, Minato placed the three down, "Be safe. I'm going to get your mother." with that said, Minato disappeared in another flash.

 **A few hours later**

Minato appeared inside the room and grabbed his children, unaware that he forgot one of them, as he began the sealing ritual, only to get pushed away before he could start.

"What?" he looked up, shocked at what had just happened. "Sarutobi-sama?

With a sad smile, Sarutobi glanced at his successor with a resolute look on his face, "You're young still Minato. Don't throw your life away so needlessly, besides, you have a family that needs you." With that said, the Sandaime completed the seals needed. "Shiki Fujjin." he called out.

Unknown to everyone present, the soul of Kyuubi was not absorbed into the girls,0 instead the Shinigami took it. As soon as it's job was completed he stuck his hand into the Sandaime's body and withdrew his soul. Once it was out and standing before him, he took out his katana, and flipped it, so the hilt was sticking out, and slammed it onto Sarutobi's forehead, sending him off to Soul Society. Despite popular belief, the Shinigami's don't eat souls, they sent them to either Soul Society where they live out their lives in peace or to hell to suffer the consequences of their lives choices.

Once everything was settled, he vanished from sight, only to appear inside the room where the third child of the Hokage lay, forgotten. "You're destined for great things, young Naruto." he whispered, "And as such, I'm giving you the powers you're going to need to achieve it. And hopefully _they_ won't mind too much." The Shinigami glowed briefly and as the glow died down, a man stood in the room. Tall with a lean build and shoulder length light blond, nearly pale, hair, with strands framing his face and gray eyes. He was pale skinned. He wore a dark coat with white diamonds on the bottom with a dark green shirt and pants under it. In his right hand was a fan that he flicked open and closed at random as he eyed the infant. On his head, sat a green and white bucket hat and covering his feet were a pair of wooden geta. "A difficult life awaits you, but with this, I hope you'll find some sort of companionship and hopefully you won't turn out like _their_ previous master."

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a small bluish-purple orb, and along with the soul of the nine tailed fox, he held it above Naruto's exposed stomach, and using a technique he learned from his years of observing the best of the best, he sealed, both the jewel and the soul the Kyuubi within the boy. "One last thing." he whispered, placing a blue flower pin in his hand. "Alright. I wish you lots of luck, Namikaze Naruto. I've done all I can to help you, now lets see what you do with that." With that said, the Shinigami vanished from the room, as he did so, the flower pin sunk into Naruto's hand just as the doors opened to reveal Minato and Kakashi each carrying one of the girls.

 **C** **hapter 1**

 **Timeskip – Seven years later -**

It was that dream again. A pale skinned boy leaned against a tree, stormy blue-gray eyes peered through the emerald leaves to stare at the vast blue skies above. Hearing voices coming from the side, he turned and watched as a group of kids, a bit older then him, came into view, And as if they sensed him staring, they all looked in his direction before sharing a look and taking off in the same direction they came from.

Closing his eyes, the boy turned his head away in anger, and sadness. The kids of the village are scared of me. I haven't done anything to them to warrant their fear. But everyone's afraid of me, even the adults. I don't see why that is, I mean my sisters are the one with the Kyuubi's chakra, not me. So why do they get praise and acceptance, while I'm reduce to receiving glares and muttered insults.

'Is it because of my hair?' Naruto grasp at the strands of his hair and brought it to his face, a mix of freshly spilled blood on a snow white background. 'Is it because I have the storm for eyes?'' Pushing away from the tree, the seven year old made his way out of the park and into town. 'Or is it because of my cold personality?' Looking up, he bit his bottom lip at the looks the villagers shot at him. With a grunt, he took off, running past the villagers as he made his way to the Namikaze estate, the place he lives, but will never call home.

Entering the gates, blue-gray eyes glared at the sight, again. Turning he ran into the house, up the stairs and into his room. "Everyday. Why do they always give Narumi and Natsumi special treatment, but never me. Even when I ask to train with them, I'm denied. It's not fair. Why do they always get all the good attention well I get the negative ones?" Throwing himself on the bed, Naruto buried his face into his pillow and before he knew it, he was asleep. And he was dreaming. It was the same dream. Always the same. A voice called out for him, just the same. Urging him to hear it, but I can't. I can't hear what it is being said. The voice is echoing. It's crushing me, yet at the same time, it's embracing me. Its as if thunder has fallen into my palms.

And before Naruto could do anything else, a large icy blue serpentine ice dragon with large wings appeared in front of him, startling the seven year old, who took several steps back, wide eyes staring at the dragon in awe and fright. "What are you?"

"Child you are..."

The dragon's voice had an echoing affect as he spoke, winds blowing rapidly around him, causing Naruto to throw his hands up to block the wind as much as he could. "I can't hear you!" the flaxen haired boy called out.

The dragons red eyes stared at the boy in front of him, "My name is..."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, 'I can't hear him. Even though I know he's talking, I can't make out what he said his name is.'

"My name child..."

Before Naruto could focus on what the dragon was saying, he woke up. Sitting up in bed, he wiped his forward, exhaling rapidly. 'What is with that dream?'' Turning his head towards the window, the blond noticed that the sun was just rising. 'Wow, I can't believe I was asleep for that long." Getting to his feet, he walked towards the closest and pulled out some clean clothes, before making his way towards the connecting bathroom, so he could take a shower.

 **A few hours later**

Sighing, Naruto made his way towards training grounds 43, it was too close to the forest of death. so people tended to stay away, which is why he used them. More privacy for him. Nearing the desired training fields, he was just about to sigh, when someone slammed into him causing him to fall.

"Damn it brat! Watch where the fuck you are going!" screamed the man on the ground, as he rubbed his head. "Shit." the guy exhaled sharply, getting to his knees, he quickly grasped the scrolls littering the ground around him. As soon as he had the last one in hand, he looked at the person who ran into him and gaped, before a curse left his mouth. Reaching out, he grabbed Naruto's arm and disappeared, only to reappear outside of Konoha, in a clearing not too far from the village.

'What's going on?; Naruto took several steps away from the guy who grabbed him, taking in the sight before him. 'Who are these people? Why did that guy bring me here?'

One of the females stood up, a dark look overtaking her features. "It's about damn time, Kenichi. What the fuck took you so long anyways? All you had to do was go in, steal those scrolls then get out, What was so hard about that?" she screamed

The guy, Kenichi, shot a bone-chilling glare at the girl, "Shut up you piece of shit. If you haven't realized yet, Konoha isn't like all the other villages we took things from. It's called the strongest for a reason. Their security was top notch, and it took me a while to break in, much less, actually find the location of these scrolls. So just shut up. Next time you can go break into a village."

Scowling, the girl crossed her arms over her chest, brown eyes moved towards the kid. "Who the fuck is that brat? Why'd you bring him?"

"He ran into me as I was about to leave. Couldn't leave any witnesses, now could I? Besides, I think this is the Yondaime's son, looks just like that bastard and his bitch. Quite the pretty thing isn't he?"

Naruto held his breath in fear. 'Are they going to kill me?' Watching as the female smirked and unsheathed a sword from her waist. 'If only my parents had taken the time to train me in some defense, I would at least know how to defend myself and I wouldn't be about to die now.' Anger surged through his body, 'It's their fault, I'm about to die. He only took me because I was the Hokage's son. About to die because of that fact as well.'

'Child, can you wield me?' A voice echoed in his head. One he recognize from his dreams. An image of a giant blue dragon with red eyes appeared in his mind. 'What is there to fear. Cast off your fear. Go forward! Look forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. It's time for you to hear my name. My name is...' The dragon voice went soft. "My name is..."

The blond opened his eyes, "Soten ni zase: Hyorinmaru!" he cried out, and in a flash a sword was in his hand, whose height was a lot bigger then the blond. The blade itself was crescent shaped and attached to the hilt by a long metal chain.

"WHAT?!" Several voices rang out, as everyone who had been seated were now on their feet. The female who had been charging at Naruto was blown away by the winds. "Where the fuck did that brat get the sword, he didn't have it a second ago."

Shadows from a nearby tree, alerted Naruto's attention to it. "Child, he's here to help you. But as you are now, you won't be of any help to him and thus will be a liability.' Hyorinmaru whispered, 'But worry not little master, I shall train you as soon as we are safe. You'll be just like _him_.'

"Who?" Naruto asked, gripping the hilt of his sword.

Hyorinmaru smiled, 'Matters not little master. Now, repeat after me.'

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondonini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number 9: Geki" At those words, a red light shot out and engulfed his would be attackers, paralyzing them.

Turning towards the tree where he saw the shadow. "If you plan to do anything, you better do it now, before it's to late. I'm not sure how long this paralyzing spell will hold."

As soon as those words were spoken, a figure emerged with the shadows and jumped down in front of Naruto, before proceeding to knock them all out. "What was that attack just now, Naruto-kun?"

Turning, Naruto stared as the ANBU turned and he slumped. "Karasu." he muttered. Of course it would be the Crow masked ANBU. He was one of the few to actually care about him. "How did you know I was here?"

Karasu walked towards Naruto and knelled in front of him. "Because one of your friends saw what happened and notified me. I came straight out to find you." Expecting what happened next, Karasu wasn't at all surprise when a small body slammed against him. "Naruto-kun?"

"You're the only one who care about me, Itachi! Why doesn't my parents care? I bet they didn't even know I was taken and about to be killed. I hate this. I hate it." he wailed, gripping the older boy.

Itachi held the boy tightly to his chest. "No matter what Naruto-kun. You will always have Sasuke and I on your side. Even if you choose to desert this village in the future, we shall follow you." he whispered. "You alone deserve more then Konoha has given you." With those words, Itachi picked up both Naruto and his sword, and disappeared from the clearing making a mental note to let someone know about the group.

* * *

 _Tsuzuku_

 _(To be continued)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Naruto they belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively._

 ** _Okay, before I start you need to know:_**

 _-Naruto, Narumi, and Natsumi are triplets with Naruto being the youngest of the three with Narumi being the oldest and Natsumi the middle._

 _-This is a Naruto neglected story, and unlike the other stories I've read where he is neglected, leaves and comes back forgiving them for whatever they did to him, mine won't be like that. He's going to hold a deep hatred for his family and the people in Konoha who wronged him._

 _-This is a story I adopted from, **VisordEspada Ichigo Shirosaki** , unlike the original, Naruto will not have Kyoka Suigetsu as his zanpakuto, but the one I'll give him will be another illusion based blade, and whose abilities are similar, yet differ from Kyoko Suigetsu, __and instead of him finding the Hogyoku, the orb of power was sealed into him along with Kyuubi's soul by the Shinigami on the same night he placed Kyuubi's chara within his sisters._

 _-Naruto will also have the Shun Shun Rikka's. Why? Because I felt like adding the fairies, that's why._

 _-Naruto will have the powers of a Shinigami such as: Longevity, he'll have two Zanpakuto, the use of Kido spells, Hoho (Shunpo, Senka, Utsusemi and even speed clones) and Hakuda._

 _From the Espada's he'll gain: Bala, Cero, Descorrer, Heirro, Pesquisa and Sonida._

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Hogyoku's appearance**

 **Naruto's Innerworld**

It's been a few months since Naruto got into contact with his zanpakuto and since then his been training practically none stop in order to learn every thing he could about both his zanpakuto and the techniques he can use.

"You're doing great young master." Hyorinmaru praised. "You're just like _him_. _He_ chose well when he placed me with you." the blue dragon glowed briefly before his form started shrinking to reveal a man with green hair and gray eyes. And if he hadn't seen Hyorinmaru shift before now, he would've been surprised, but he was use to the dragon doing this by now.

He learned that a zanpakuto is actually a weapons used by Shinigami's and that the Shinigami who came that night to seal the Kyuubi away had actually blessed him with the ability to use the powers of a death God which included wielding a zanpakuto and being capable of using kido spells and hoho techniques, which, with Hyorinmaru's help, he was excelling quite rapidly, for someone who, not even two months ago, had no idea he actually had these abilities.

Turning, Naruto stared at the green haired man with a curious look, but didn't ask who this person Hyorinmaru always spoke about was. "Hm." about to turn back to his training, a presense made itself known causing both Hyorinmaru and Naruto to turn towards the source.

A man, tall and broad shouldered, with long spiky bluish purple hair and amethyst colored eyes, walked calmly towards the two. "Naruto-kun. I've waited a long time to make contact with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and who are you?" Blue eyes glanced towards Hyorinmaru, who shifted into a protective stance beside him, before returning his attention towards the unknown entity. "And how did you get here?"

"I don't have a name, but you may call me Hogyoku. It's what I've been called." the man stated, calmly, ignoring the look the teal haired male was giving him. "Yes, Hyorinmaru, I too had been sealed within this boy by the very same person who put an imprint of yourself in this child."

Hyorinmaru gave a jerky nod of his head. "I see." he responded. "Young master shall be more powerful then I first thought."

With a chuckle, the Hogyoku walked towards Naruto. "To let you know child. I'm a orb of power. I was created to make any desire your heart wishes, a reality. With my powers, you'll be unstoppable."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oh." he turned his head to the side. "But absolute power corrupts absolutely as they say. And I don't want that."

Hyorinmaru couldn't surpress the pride he felt for his wielder upon hearing those words spoken. "No truer words spoken then those, little master."

The Hogyoku smiled at what the boy said. "Very well. But I know what you desire and because I do. I'll grant you those wishes. You shall be allowed to transfer a portion of my power into anyone you want, but know should you do this, they'll gain which ever powers suit them best; it could be either Shinigami or Arrancar." Knowing the boy had no clue of what he speaks, Hogyoku closed the distance between them, shooting Hyorinmaru a look, before he poked the boys forehead, transmitting everything he has learned, and has not yet learned from Hyorinmaru, into his wielders mind.

Hyorinmaru shot him an annoyed look. "I wanted him to learn things gradually, so he has time to train them properly." though annoyed at the orb, the dragon, turned his attention towards his master. "Now he'll want to up his traning so he can practice everything."

"That's alright." Hogyoku grinned. "As long as he stays here, he can train as long as he wants and only mere seconds would have ticked by in the 'real' world."

Naruto groaned, grasping his head. "Information overload." he mumbled cracking open a single eye to peer at the two men in front of him. "So, these arrancars seem interesting enough. Several of them have similar personalities to people I've read about in the Bingo book."

Naruto gave a nod of his head and turned back to Hyorinmaru. "Fine, sounds alright. I know two already." The teal haired man knew which two his master spoke of and couldn't agree more. "Okay let's continue Hyorinmaru." the blond called out, but before he could make a move, he heard a whisper, soft and gentle like flowing water.

Hyorinmaru paused and stared at Naruto. "Master, are you well?" Of course he knew what had happened, he could hear the voice for a while, but knew Naruto couldn't. 'I wonder if he heard his call.' Gray eyes stared at his weilder.

"Can you hear me, kit?" a purring voice called out. Naruto blinked and before he new it, he was standing in front of giant red fox, teeth bared and eyes the color of freeshly spilt blood. "Can you hear my name, child. Speak it, if you can..." Naruto stared at the beast in front of him. The soul of Kyuubi was standing in front of him, and that could only mean one thing. This fox, was a second zanpakuto. "Speak it kit. Hear my name and call for me."

Naruto world faded, and before he knew what was going on, he was standing in front of Hyorinmaru and the Hogyoku once more. "What was that? Is Kyuubi a second zanpakuto? Completely different from Hyorinamaru, I didn;t think that was possible."

"It shouldn't be little master." Hyorinmaru offered a small smile at the small boy. "But your Shinigami, Urahara Kisuke, loves experimenting and doing odd things. He must have used the Hogyoku in some way to obtain an imprint of me right before he was summoned here. And because Kyuubi and I are two beings, it's obvious why we will be two different zanpakuto's."

Naruto nodded his head. "I see. And is it safe to assume that Kyuubi is not his real name. I couldn't hear it when he said it." The stormy eyed boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh well. Until I can hear his name, I guess there is nothing else I can do but try to hear his name and train."

Hyorinmaru smiled. "Then come little master and we shall continue."

The Hogyoku chuckled as he sat down against a tree. 'Interesting person you've sealed me into Urahara. And like you predicted all those years ago, I can see it now.' The Spiky haired male smirked, crossing his arms behind his head as he observed his host and the ice dragons interaction, 'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto will be great. A legend in the making. A Shinigami's shadow.'

* * *

 ** _Real World_**

Itachi and Sasuke shared a smile as they stared at the small blond boy sleeping beneath a tree in a well hidden training ground. "Looks like a baby kitten when he's asleep." The younger of the Uchiha brother's chuckled, approaching his best friend, whose eyes peeked open at his footsteps, before closing once more. "Yet, more alert, as if he's a mother protecting her young." The smile widened at the frown the tilted the younger boys mouth.

"Shut up teme. Why do you always have to go out of your way to irritate me?" The boy sat up, stretching his arms over his head before slouching forward, blue eyes glaring into ebony. "You're so annoying."

Itachi shook his head as the two younger boys started arguing. He swore they did shit like this because they both knew how much it annoyed him, thus Sasuke provokes Naruto on purpose and the blond takes the bait every time. "Knock it off." The Uchiha heir crossed his arms over his chest. He felt more like a mother disciplining her unruly children then the older brother that he was. "Naruto, Kaa-san and Tou-san wants you to come have dinner with us tonight. Shisui will be there as well."

Naruto smiled, "Sounds great. Do you guys want to train until we have to leave?" The Uchiha brothers smiled, nodding. "Oh and there's something else I have to tell you as well." The blond proceeded to tell them of his other guest. "He doesn't act like some powerful artifact. He actually appears to be quite lazy. but it's those type of people you have to be careful of, ne, take the Nara clan for example."

A small smirk graced Itachi's lips at hearing Naruto's statement. "You're right about that. It'd be a very big mistake to underestimate someone just because they appear to be a certain way." Both younger boys turned and stared at the older, who shook his head, his smirk widening into a small smile. "Just remember to never underestimate your opponents, it can be a fatal mistake."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their head.

"Alright come on." Itachi called out, leading the two boys towards training grounds 45.

* * *

 _ **Time skip, several months later.**_

They were hurt. That's the only thing he could comprehend at the moment. He needed to help them, but he couldn't use Hyorinmaru. As much as he was getting better at learning everything, he wasn't comfortable enough to use the attacks that came with him, not in such close distance with his two injured friends.

Raising a hand Naruto uttered the word 'Sho' multiple times causing the group in front of him to be repelled backwards. Pointing his finger at the nearest person, he called out another attack and watched dispassionately as lightning shot out and impaled the male, causing him to cry out in shock.

"Bakudo number 62 Hyapporankan." Spiritual energy was thrown towards the group of Shinobi's in succession, until all of them were pinned to the forest ground by numerous smaller rods.

Falling to his knees, panting, Naruto glared at the group, "Why did you come here? Why did you attack us? What do you want?" Icy blue energy flowed out from his body, freezing everything and anything it touched. "Answer me you Iwa scums!"

"And why should we answer a brat like you? You don't deserve to know anything about what our plans are." A female hissed,

Naruto glared at them, "Because unlike you, I can still move. There is nothing stopping me from firing off another jutsu that you've never heard of."

"We were sent here to kidnapped the Yondaime's son."

Upon hearing those words, Naruto's glare turned colder. "Why am I always being targeted by that stupid bastards enemies? If you hate that damn man so much, go attack him, but leave me out of it!"

"Did you think we were the only ones here?" a female stated with a sneer. "Think again ya damn brat. And we already sent an alarm for back up. You might have subdued us, but you're way too tired to fight against the second wave."

Naruto grunted and glanced towards the two bodies behind him. Sasuke and Itachi. They had been taken by surprise, not expecting such an attack inside the village, they were unprepared for the assault. They were taken outside of the village, a few good miles a way. Itachi had been stabbed from the back before they even knew what was going on, and Sasuke worried for his brother hadn't seen the blow towards him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect them." He replied, shooting an icy glare towards the woman who had spoken. As soon as those words were uttered, several people appeared in the clearing, each sporting Iwa headbands. "Damn it."

He went to stand up but his vision blurred and the only thing he could see was a giant red fox, tails whipping around him, "Hear me now kit. Allow me to be your weapon and shield against your enemies. Let me aid you in this battle. Speak my name..."

"Shatter: Yoko Kurama." The sound of glass breaking echoed as a silver hilt katana appeared in his hand, moments before Naruto dropped it, causing a slight ripple to dance along the ground as the blade vanished from sight.

Looking around, the Iwa shinobi's tensed waiting for something to happen, when nothing occurred they all turned towards the blond with smirks. "What was that brat? All that talk for nothing. You're so pathetic it's a wonder why that bastard Yondaime didn't try to get rid of you sooner. Such a disgrace." A woman hissed, brandishing a kunai. "Come on, lets end this charade, so we can get home already."

Agreements met the speech, but before anyone could do anything, Naruto wasn't where he was a moment ago but instead he was standing behind the group, sword poised and ready to attack, when someone grabbed him from behind and threw him towards a tree. "Don't think we'll be that easy, brat." A large man growled, "You might have taken the first wave by surprise, but you'll see we're nothing like them."

Naruto sat up and smirked, "Yeah for one thing, you talk way to much." he stated, disappearing, to appear above the man, but was stopped when he saw a female move to kick him. Dodging the attack, he landed on the ground and rolled to avoid the barrage of thrown kunai and shurikens. "It's going to take more then that to take me down." Taking a single step forward, Naruto vanished from sight, appearing on the other side, but failed to see one of the men sneak up behind him, until a sword was stabbed through his chest.

"Heh, not so tough now are ya brat."

Naruto chuckled, "Shatter! Yoko Kurama." The 'Naruto' on the ground shattered, surprising the group, who spun around trying to locate their enemy, who was no where to be seen. "Where is he? What the hell is going on?"

"Bakudo number 63: Sajo Sabaku." A yellow energy shot out of Naruto's hand, forming a thick white rope, he had it bind the group, who strangled to free themselves from the attack.

"What the hell is this? Why can't I free myself?" A female yelled, shrilly, as she glared at the blond. "Let us out. How dare you treat us like this? Just wait until my father hears about this. He'll kill you for sure."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're the one who chose to attack me, not the other way around. If you were smart enough, you would have run away. You already knew you were no match for me, so I don't know what possessed you to want to stay when you were aware of the risk. As for your dad, I think he'll be more inclined to kill you for being such an embarrassment to your family." Holding his hand out, a white glow surrounded his palm.

Screams rang out from the group of Iwa Shinobi's as they felt the sting and slashes from the whip on their fleshes. As the last fell to the ground. Naruto stood impassively, eying the bodies. "Shatter, Yoko Kurama." he whispered as once more the sound of glass was heard, the rose faded from his hand to reveal a katana with a green hilt. "Trash." he whispered, turning he walked towards Itachi and Sasuke.

Facing the group from Iwa, he held out his hand, " _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!_ _Bakudo number 9, Geki."_ He called out, binding each of the Unconscious Iwa Shinobi's together.

With that done, Naruto focused his attention on his two oldest friends. "Hogyoku?' he called out, when an answering reply came from the amethyst eyed man, the blond continued. "How do I give them the powers of an Arrancar?''

A soft chuckle was heard. 'Place your hand on them and wish it. Your desire will be heard and I shall grant it.' Doing as told, Naruto watched as bluish-purple energy flowed from his hands and onto the Uchiha brothers.

* * *

 _Tsuzuku_

 _(To be continued)_

* * *

 _There is chapter 2, and the Uchiha brothers are the first to be turned into Arrancars, to discovers whose power they will have, you'll have to wait and see._

 _And yes, Yoko Kurama is based off on Kyoko Suigetsu, as I stated before, but he'll be quite different._

 _Shini-ko_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Naruto they belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively._

 ** _Okay, before I start you need to know:_**

 _-Naruto, Narumi, and Natsumi are triplets with Naruto being the youngest of the three with Narumi being the oldest and Natsumi the middle._

 _-This is a Naruto neglected story, and unlike the other stories I've read where he is neglected, leaves and comes back forgiving them for whatever they did to him, mine won't be like that. He's going to hold a deep hatred for his family and the people in Konoha who wronged him._

 _-This is a story I adopted from, **VisordEspada Ichigo Shirosaki** , unlike the original, Naruto will not have Kyoka Suigetsu as his zanpakuto, but the one I'll give him will be another illusion based blade, and whose abilities are similar, yet differ from Kyoko Suigetsu, __and instead of him finding the Hogyoku, the orb of power was sealed into him along with Kyuubi's soul by the Shinigami on the same night he placed Kyuubi's chara within his sisters._

 _-Naruto will also have the Shun Shun Rikka's. Why? Because I felt like adding the fairies, that's why._

 _-Naruto will have the powers of a Shinigami such as: Longevity, he'll have two Zanpakuto, the use of Kido spells, Hoho (Shunpo, Senka, Utsusemi and even speed clones) and Hakuda._

 _From the Espada's he'll gain: Bala, Cero, Descorrer, Heirro, Pesquisa and Sonida._

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The Unforgivable Betrayal

Itachi crossed his arms as he observed the two boys sparring. They were both good. Skilled beyond academy student should be. 'No choice, I suppose.' He thought with a smile.

"Cero!" Sasuke shot a blast of magenta energy from the palm of his hand. With a startled sound, Naruto quickly dodged the attack, and turned his head, watching in surprise as the Cero blast took out two huge trees before spinning rapidly against a third. "Woah."

Naruto tossed a smile at his best friends shocked voice, "Damn Sasuke. That's one strong Cero you've got. I didn't expect it to be that powerful." The blond laughed, as he turned towards Itachi, "Not bad, huh, Itachi-kun."

With a chuckle, Itachi made his way towards the two younger boys. "You two are very good." he smiled. "You two keep training. There is something I need to do, so I'm going to take care of that before I return here to get you two. So whatever you do, don't leave." Turning away. Itachi took couple steps before stopping, glancing at his two younger brothers, "And if you get into any trouble that you can't handle, call for me." he stated shooting both boys a stern look before vanishing from sight.

Alright, let's continue." As soon as Naruto finished the last word, they vanished, one silent while the other made a static like sound.

 **With Itachi**

Walking towards the Hokage's office, he was stopped by the Hokage's secretary, "Uh, Hokage-sama is not in right now. He took a lunch, so he could spend the day with his family. Don't you think that's really great of him. I mean..." the woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, would have continued if it wasn't for the glare being thrown her way.

"You said he's taking lunch with his family?"

The brunet nodded meekly. "He is. Kushina-sama, Natsumi-sama and Narumi-sama all came to get Minato-sama a while ago; said they were going to have a family lunch for once."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I have a letter that needs the Hokage's sign of approval. I'm just going to put this in his office. Is that alright with you?" He questioned, and after getting a nod of approval, walked towards the leaders office and placed the letter on the desk, at the top of the pile, before leaving.

"Uh, Itachi-sama?" the girl called out, but deflated when the thirteen year old didn't even pause. "I wonder what's wrong with him. He's a lot colder today then any other day. And he looked so normal before he heard about the Yondaime-sama absence." with a shrug, the brown eyed secretary sat down and continued with her work.

Everyone around the young Uchiha heir quickly stepped away from the boy who looked like he was about to set anyone, who dared to say even one wrong word to him, on fire and laugh while doing so. But, Itachi didn't notice this, nor did he take into account all of the stares he was getting. And even if he did notice, he wouldn't care. A loud laugh caused Itachi to look in the general direction the sound came from, and if possible, the dark look darkened even more.

Sitting in a family owned restaurant was the Yondaime and his family, minus one, and they all looked like they were having a good time. All were smiling and laughing not aware that they were missing someone. Or not even caring. At that thought, Itachi clenched his fingers to form a white knuckled fist.

Not being able to stomach the sight, and knowing how the blond will react when he heard about this, upset Itachi. He couldn't bare the thought of Naruto crying for the family that would never love him. With a loud crackle, Itachi disappeared, only to appear at the opening of the training grounds that he left Naruto and Sasuke in. Dark eyes took in the form of the two boys, before settling solely upon the blond boy, who only wanted the love and acceptance of his family but was denied time and time again, and at this rate, Itachi knew the boy would come to hate them, if he didn't already. "Alright you two, lets get going. I'll treat you both to some lunch for all your hard work."

Sasuke and Naruto smiled at the older boy, "Yakiniku bar and grill!" they cheered, causing a warm smile to curl the usual stoic teens lips. "Please aniki." And Itachi was met by twin puppy dog expressions, causing a twitch to appear on his brow. How could he possibly say 'no' to those faces. So with a nod of his head, the two boys broke into wide smiles they took off in a run, knowing better then to use their abilities in public.

–-00-

Walking into the house, Naruto slipped off his boots and placed in on the shelve. Looking up, he frowned at the sight of his two older sister. "Well, well, well, look who decided to finally show his face around here." A blonde haired girl taunted with a smile "The black sheep of the Namikaze clan. Heh."

"He shouldn't even be allowed to use our family name. He'll only bring shame and dishonor to our name. What an embarrassment. And we're starting the academy soon, can you imagine how people will react when they find out that thing is our brother." A red head replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

The blonde patted the red heads shoulder, "I know what you mean dear sister." Blue eyes glared at the smaller blond, "Why don't you do us all a favor and disappear. It's quite obvious that you're unwanted. You weren't planned. Kaa-sama and Tou-sama don't even like you that's why they ignore you all the time."

"Yeah like Naru-ani said, go away." Natsumi sneered, "Don't you understand. **You are not wanted!** No one even likes you, so go kill yourself." She screamed, grabbing a crystal vase from the table and threw it towards Naruto, who in his shock state, was unable to dodge the attack and was struck right in the face by the vase having it shatter on contact. Naruto hissed in pain as shards of glass embedded themselves into his flesh. Seeing the pain he was going through, Natusmi and Narumi laughed. "Heh."

Opening his eyes, Naruto shot a glare towards his older sisters. Anger coursed through him. But before he could do anything that he knew he wouldn't regret, Naruto ran passed the two girls and up the stairs heading to his room. Once inside and the doors locked, he broke down.

–-00-

"NARUTO!" a voice yelled, shrilly. "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" The blond jolted up from his bed and to his feet, wondering what had woke him. "BOY DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOU AGAIN." Knowing the call was for him, Naruto ran out of his room and down the stairs, only to stop in shock at the sight of his mother, father and his sisters, but that's not what surprised him. No, what did was the look on both of his parents face.

Twin giggles broke out and Naruto turned his attention towards Natsumi and Narumi in confusion, wondering why they were laughing for, but a stinging sensation to his face caused a silent gasp to escape his lips as he turned to face his parents once more. "Why didn't you clean your mess after destroying that vase." Minato crossed his arms, blue eyes narrowed.

"I didn't break it!" Naruto's eyes widened, "Natsumi and Narumi did. They..." He didn't get to finish as his mother raised her hand and brought it down swiftly across his face.

Kushina glared at Haruto, her hand lowered, gritting her teeth, "Don't you dare blame your sisters for your mess. Clean this up. And because you wanted to lie about something like this, you won't be going out with us tonight."

"I didn't lie! Natsumi was the one who threw that vase." He cried out, stormy eyes blurred. 'Why won't they believe me? I didn't do anything.' Moving his eyes towards the side, he stared at his sisters, who were both smiling at him. Taking joy in seeing him being blamed for something that he didn't do.

Minato held out a hand, eyes going colder then anything Naruto had ever seen on anyone's face. "Not another word. Clean this mess up and go to your room. For all this lying, you'll have no dinner." He spoke, "Girls get your coat, let's go. We have a reservation to keep."

Natsumi and Narumi gave their father a smile and nodded their heads. "Yes tou-sama." they spoke, sweetly, causing Minato and Kushina to return the smile, before the two girls ran up their rooms. "As for you, Naruto, you can learn a thing or two from your sisters. I don't know where we went wrong with you." Shaking his head in disappointment, the Yondaime and his wife passed their son and walked out of the house to wait for their daughters outside.

"See Naruto." A sneering voice called out, causing Naruto to peek at the source, and he couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips. "Kaa-sama and Tou-sama will always believe us over you, after all you're nothing but useless trash unlike Natsu and I. We're the heroes that saved the village from the demon fox."

Natsumi grinned, "Kaa-sama and Tou-sama aren't the only ones who will believe us as well, hm. Tsunade-baa and Jiraiya-jii will as well, wouldn't they." Natsumi laughed. "How does it feel to be so hated, dear brother." A cruel smile blossomed across her lips. "Let's got 'Rumi, don't want to keep Kaa-sama and Tou-sama waiting."

Naruto shook his head, a scream escaped his mouth as he dropped to his knees. 'They will never love me. Never. Never.' the seven year old wailed against his knees. Kurama and Hyorinmaru, tried to reach out to their master, but because of his emotional pain Naruto couldn't hear them calling for him; trying to soothe the pain he was experiencing.

Naruto screamed out his pain, slamming his hands against the tiled floor, his reiryoku flared, only being sensed by those who could utilize the spiritual energy. Which meant only two people felt it. Itachi and Sasuke shared a look before they disappeared, only to reappear within the Namikaze's mansion, and right beside the sobbing form of their smaller friend.

"Naruto." Sasuke cried out, kneeling beside his friend, "What happened? Are you hurt?" Dark eyes peered up at his older brother, "Aniki, what's wrong with Naruto?" His lower lip started quivering in sorrow for his best friends pain. "I don't like him crying like this."

itachi shot a look towards his younger brother, before kneeling on the other side of Naruto. "Are you hurt Naruto?" Naruto hiccuped, sniffing briefly, before removing his hand from his face. After taking a deep breath, he began telling the brothers what occurred moments ago.

With a snarl, Itachi grasped the seven year old's face and moved it upwards. Dark eyes darkened at the sight of the mark taking place on either wise flawless complexion. "I can't believe they would actually do something like that to you. Ignoring and neglecting you weren't good enough, now they had to go as far as laying their filthy hands on you as well."

Sasuke grasped his best friends hand, "Aniki, Naruto should come live with us. Kaa-san and Tou-san cares about Naruto, as does the rest of the clan. They will protect him, even against the Hokage and the rest of the village."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement and lifted the small blond into his arms. "We won't allow you to stay here any longer Naruto. After I take you to Kaa-san and Tou-san, I'll come back to pack your stuff. I won't leave anything you treasure behind for those bastards." Eyes flashing, Itachi glanced towards Sasuke. "Come Sasuke."

With a harsh look towards the room, Sasuke gave a nod towards his brother before vanishing in a harsh static sound. Wishing he could set the place ablaze instead. He would make those people pay for hurting his best friend. He swore he would. And Uchiha Sasuke never breaks a promise he makes to himself or his loved ones. He'll find a way, even it takes years. He'll crush the Hokage and his family for their treatment of Naruto.

Itachi smirked, "Foolish little brother." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I know what you're planning and you're not doing it alone. I'll be right beside you. As will Naruto and the rest of our clansmen, especially after hearing about Naruto's treatment at the hands of his parents and siblings. "I should pity them, especially after Kaa-san finds out, but I don't. Them, along with Tsunade, Jiraiya and the rest of the village, will know what it means to mess with an Uchiha's precious person. And Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was the Uchiha clans treasure. And they'll kill anyone in order to protect him.

* * *

 _Tsuzuku_

 _(To be continued)_

* * *

Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it.

I wasn't planning on having any pairings for this story, but if I have a lot of request for them, then I might consider it. And if I do decide to have Naruto pair up with someone, he will definitely not end up with either Sakura or Hinata, nor will I have him forgiving his sisters just to pair him up with them. And truthfully the only female I would ever think to pair Naruto up with, will be Ino. I don't believe in genderbending, so I will never change a male into a female just so the story can be Het.

Here is a questions for you guys...

\- Do you want pairings?

-If, so which one? And don't request Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, Tenten or Temari he will not end up with them despite how much people want it. I see the latter three more of the protective older sisters to Naruto then potential partners.

I am a fan of yaoi, so if you want him to end up with a favorite male character, you can leave a request for those pairings as well. The only males I won't pair Naruto up with are Kiba, Chouji, Lee or Iruka.

On another note, for those of you who are fans of my other works and have been waiting forever for an update, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but works been a kick in the ass, I barely have time to do anything at all. But, I am rewriting all of my works, right now my focus is on The hidden truth which I am revising and shall be up soon enough along with some others stuff I've been working on.

Shini-ko


End file.
